


Paved with Good Intentions (Being Pulled Towards Hell)

by InTheShadows



Series: Never Say Never (To Be Continued?) [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, You know what they say about assumptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Steve wakes up in this new century, he is feeling lost and overwhelmed. He has enough on his plate without finding out that Howardliterallywilled his omega son to him. And that if Steve doesn't bond with said son then he loses everything. Because this is obviously the correct response when talking about someone you only knew for two years. So now he has a pissed off omega on top of everything else. Some days hereallyregrets never punching Howard in the face.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Never Say Never (To Be Continued?) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194036
Comments: 46
Kudos: 618
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Paved with Good Intentions (Being Pulled Towards Hell)

**Author's Note:**

> So I can admit that I didn't come up with this plot completely on my own. I managed to find the prompt list from the Cap-Ironman Community Gift Exchange a day before the event closed. Of course. Naturally I read the list anyways. Naturally I wanted to write something for it anyways. But lucky for me this also matches up with one of my bingo squares. The prompt: A/B/O au Steve wakes in the 21st century to find out Howard has willed him his omega son.
> 
> Title: Paved with Good Intentions (Being Pulled Towards Hell)  
> Collaborator Name: InTheShadows  
> Card Number: 3102  
> Link: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343296)  
> Square Filled: T5/Regrets  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Rating: T  
> Major Tags: Arrange Marriage, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, A/B/O  
> Summary: A/B/O au Steve wakes in the 21st century to find out Howard has willed him his omega son.  
> Word Count: 5359

“Excuse me?” Steve asks, knowing he heard right, but still not believing it. Ever since he’s woken up in this new century it’s been one thing after another. New information, new expectations, new advancements, new everything. A brave new world or so they say. 

They say it like it is something to be proud of - and maybe it is. But the only thing it’s done is remind him of all that he’s lost. 

His entire world gone in an instant. What is history to these people just happened the other day for him. It’s not as if he thinks that the forties were so much better than now, but it’s what he knows. What he is use to. Everything is changing too quickly and there is no way to stop it. 

Although this newest information does explain a few things. Such as - why a small, angry brunette had marched into his room the other day and told him, quite forcefully, that “I don’t care if your Captain America or the king of the universe - you don’t get to tell me what to do. I don’t take orders from anyone, especially not some alpha who probably still thinks that omegas belong in the kitchen or stuffed full of pups or some shit. I am my own person and you can’t make me into a docile little pet so don’t even try. I don’t want an alpha, I don’t need one and fuck you. Stay out of my way, leave my life to me or I will burn. You. to. The ground.” before storming out again. 

That has left Steve confused for days although he never told anyone about it. He had enough on his mind without adding to it. He’d assumed that he’d figure it out eventually - along with everything else. Hopefully. Maybe. 

Apparently he should have been more concerned because said small, angry brunette is currently across the table from him, glaring fiercely. If death by looks were a thing then Steve would be buried deeper than however deep he was in the plane. Flanking him are an alpha redhead and a beta male. Neither look exactly happy either. Then again he can hardly blame them. 

The lawyer, a smug old alpha, nods. “Howard Stark left a specific clause in his will that states that if you were ever found his son - Anthony Edward Stark - was to bond with you.” 

Unfortunately the words don’t change. Steve resists the urge to groan. Oh Howard, what have you done? “And if I refuse?” 

“What’s the matter Captain?” Stark snaps, “Am I not good enough for you?” 

Steve refuses to rise to the bait. Isn’t even tempted. He’s just so  _ tired _ of everything. Exhaustion has been plaguing him ever since he woke up from his seventy year ‘nap’. “I’d just like all of the information available,” he says blandly. 

Stark just looks at him like he thinks Steve is full of it. 

So does the lawyer for that matter. “In that case Anthony Stark is to be completely cut out of everything - his inheritance, his assets and Stark Industries.” 

_ Oh Howard _ . Steve is half tempted to ask what would happen if Stark was already bonded, but he’s afraid to. He doubts he would like the answer. Instead he nods. “Right. And is it required that we live together? Continue to be a part of each others lives? Be faithful?” Parameters. Parameters are important. 

Stark snorts. 

Now the lawyer is really looking at him like he is crazy. “Of course,” he answers casually before continuing, “you are to be the official head of household, the head of Stark Industries, everything. All that Howard Stark owned if officially and legally yours. If Anthony Stark tries to split with you then you are not required to give him anything.” 

_ Jesus, Mary and Joseph _ . _ Howard _ . Steve can feel a headache coming on. Never mind that the serum cured him of those, for the most part. He is definitely developing one now. He refuses to show it though, Around them the SHIELD agents are positively drooling over this latest bit of gossip. If only they could have done thus literally anywhere else. “In plain words, I legally own everything Howard owned. Including his son.” 

Stark makes a noise that just about breaks through the range of the human voice.

Steve very carefully does not look at him, waiting for an answer. 

“There is no need to be so crude about it,” the lawyer protests mildly. 

Steve just looks at him, having learned the power of his stare in this new century. 

It works now too. “Essentially yes.” 

So much for those omega rights everyone was talking about. There may be many advancements and rights, but obviously not enough. “You mentioned Stark Industries. What does that mean?” 

“First and foremost it gives you the right to take the company in whatever direction you see fit.” And oh that’s a blatant dig if Steve’s ever heard one. It’s been all the news can talk about recently - Stark’s closing of the weapons department. Obviously someone is not a fan. “You are able to become CEO if you would like or appoint your own. You are major shareholder. You have the right to appoint your own board of directors if they are not to your liking.” The smugness is back. 

Steve refuses to give him - give any of them - any sort of reaction besides casual. “Is it a requirement that the CEO be an alpha? What if I find a beta that is a good match?” he explains at the blank look he is given. 

The lawyer nods as if that makes sense. “The CEO must be approved by you if you do not want to take the position. Howard Stark specifically notes that an omega is not strong enough for the job. That automatically eliminates his son.” 

Oh he’s just rubbing it in now. 

Stark looks positively homicidal at this point. The man beside him is much more collected, but there is a fire in his eyes that speaks of danger. The woman - well Steve suppresses the shiver that wants to run up his spine - she reminds him too much of Peggy for comfort. And if there was one thing Steve knew to fear, it was a pissed off Peggy Carter. 

Steve carefully ignored their looks - just as he ignores Fury’s. He has no doubt just what he is thinking now. SHIELD has been acting as his guide until now and likely assumes that they will continue to do so. Suddenly Steve is that much more attractive to them - Captain America  _ plus _ the Stark name and assets. 

Too bad for them that Steve sees it as another option. He had nowhere else to go before now. Now though - well that’s if Stark doesn’t murder him. Or his two friends. Two very protective and very competent friends. Well he fought Nazis so he should be alright. Mostly. 

“Is there a time frame that we need to bond by?” 

“Anthony Stark’s next heat.” 

Stark refuses to be ashamed as all of the attention turns towards him. “In a week and a half.” There isn’t a hint of weakness in his voice despite what he was forced to admit. 

Less than two weeks. Great. There goes Steve’s hope that at least they might have some time to get to know each other before this. Find a way to make this less awkward. Not that this isn’t going to be a mess regardless. It absolutely is, in more ways than one. “Are we required to be married as well?” 

It’s an age old argument - is bonding or marriage better? Is one more intimate than the other? More meaningful? Never mind that some couples can’t bond. And breaking a bond is much harder - sometimes impossible - than filing a divorce. And that they mean the same thing in the end. 

“Yes.” 

It’s official. Steve has a migraine. And a small, furious omega. He really needs to stop calling Stark small. It’s not as if he’s that short. Without the lifts Steve most definitely noticed, he is average height or a little under. It’s just comparatively there’s such a difference between them. 

Some days Steve still can’t get over what his body has been turned into. It’s only been two years in the grand scheme of things. Nowhere near enough time to combat his previous twenty four. 

There’s a voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Bucky’s telling him that he can’t actually punch injustice in the face. That’s not the way it works. It’s enough to sober him up - not because of the words, he could care less about that, but because of Bucky. Bucky is dead. He saw him fall. He died because Steve wasn’t enough. That’s a mood killer right there alright. Now his heart aches along with his head. 

“Sorry honey, but I’m not exactly qualified to wear white anymore.” Stark’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. The smile he gives is pure challenge. 

Steve shrugs. “I don’t think I have the shoulders for a dress.” 

That only throws Stark for a second before he leers. “But think of the shoulder to waist ratio. You’re practically a dorito Captain Sexmuffin.” 

Sexmuffin? He isn’t sure whether he wants to grimace or snort more. That is so terrible in so many ways. “I tend not to have sex with my food.” That’s just - terribly unsanitary. Not there is anything sanitary in war, or about sex in general, but they did try. 

“No food play?” Stark wiggles his eyebrows, “Oh Captain my Captain are you missing out. Expand your mind. Just think, hot fudge sundae on  _ those _ pecs. Bet they already have a cherry on top without any extra attention.” 

So terrible - yet strangely endearing. And embarrassing. He knows exactly what his chest looks like now and it is more than a little ridiculous. It doesn’t help that all of his shirts are seemingly too tight on him too. He’s pretty sure that keeps happening on purpose. One thing about enhanced hearing - he keeps hearing things he isn’t supposed to. He fights against the desire to duck his head down. No reaction. No reaction. This is going to feed the gossip enough without one. 

“May I have a copy of all of this?” he requests politely. 

“Of course. I will leave a copy of the full will with you. Clause C is marked so that you can find it easily. If you have any questions please feel free to contact me. It is an honor assisting a great alpha such as yourself.” 

Steve nods and takes the binder that is slid over to him without a word. Funny how this ‘nap’ did what the army could never do - teach him to control his reactions properly. Of course then again that could be that he is still too numb to really feel anything much. Even this isn’t enough to shock him out of it. Part of him feels as if it is still frozen yet. Will he ever unthaw? Does he want to? 

“Thank you.” Still he feels enough to know exactly what he thinks about this. It’s not a hard thing to figure out. He has questions alright, but even if this smug bastard could answer them he wouldn’t ask. 

“Well if that is all,” Stark interrupts, “time is money and I’m more valuable than all of you ten times over.” He sends one more murderous look Steve’s way before sauntering out of the room, his two friends beside him. He walks as if he can’t hear the whispers and laughter following him. 

Steve does the same. Time to get out of here so that he can be alone. With a nod to the lawyer and Fury, he leaves, going in the opposite direction. Fortunately his room isn’t the same way Stark went or things could get - awkward. He has no intentions of doing this here. 

When he arrives he throws the binder onto the desk and collapses onto his bed. One thought is running through his mind - oh Howard, what have you gotten me into now? 

:::

Steve waits three days before he goes to see Stark. It is three days of hearing the inevitable gossip and getting unasked for advice. Apparently Stark has a reputation. It’s one SHIELD is only too happy to inform him of. They show him videos and articles that seem to scream scandal after scandal. The message is clear. Stark may be a genius, but he is also a slut and a little brat. Someone needs to bring him to heel. 

Obviously they intend for Steve to be just that person. They way they talk about Stark makes him vaguely ill. It’s as if he’s an unruly toddler or a disobedient dog instead of a real person. Maybe to them he isn’t. It’s one thing that has definitely gotten worse since the forties. Celebrities are treated as entertainment value instead of people who happen to be famous. The tabloids, the paparazzi, everything. 

And what is Tony Stark if not the top celebrity? 

That doesn’t change the way Steve feels about it. He does his own research instead. Maybe in another life, if a few things were different he wouldn’t bother. He would believe the evidence he is shown. Believe the first impression everyone seems to have. 

But things are different and Stark is about to become a very big part of his life. He does some digging. It doesn’t take all that much. All he needs to do is read between the lines to the a clearer view of Stark. To see beyond the mask - and a mask is exactly what it is. He is an omega living in an alpha dominated world. He is constantly having to prove himself and protect himself when he shouldn’t have to. What do people expect? 

He reads further into Stark’s decision to stop the weapons manufacturing. Of how his godfather and close family friend had been dealing under the table to terrorists. How he had added both attempted kidnapping and attempted murder to his treason charge. How he had died when he went after Miss Potts to get at Stark. The details aren’t too clear, but they are clear enough. 

Stark is taking responsibility and taking action for something that isn’t entirely his fault. It may have been his company, but Steve wonders how much control he was allowed to really have. Stane seems the sort to be sexist as well. 

Stark appointed Miss Potts as his new CEO and together they have been clearing house. Stark Industries technology department is expanding in leaps and bounds, their green energy initiative is coming along nicely and - most scandalously of all - their sex toys are a raging success. The last may seem frivolous, but they are especially designed to help omegas through their heats as well as pleasure for the rest of the masses. 

It’s not as if they dropped all of the military contracts completely either. Stark is still fully willing to make body armour and other protections. As long as it isn’t a weapon he is willing to negotiate. Plus there is some talk about a new prosthetic division opening too. 

Rights, benefits and salaries are at an all time high for  _ all _ employees. No matter who they are, they are protected by a fierce anti discrimination policy. This, more than anything, speaks of Stane’s previous control to Steve. They’re benefits were good before, now they are in the top five companies to work for, if not the first. 

So Steve takes in the scandals and the misbehavior and sees something very different. He sees a too young boy thrown into an adult world. He sees an omega refusing to back down. He sees rebellion in the face of impossible expectations. Does he act like an arrogant brat at times? Yes. But how much of that is in response to everything else? 

After three days of this Steve is ready to crack. Even with this numbness there is only so much he can take. Hopefully three days is enough to let Stark cool down some. At least enough to let Steve stay. He has to live in a big enough place that they can avoid each other if need be right? 

He arrives at Stark Tower, the latest showcase piece, and is taken right up to Stark’s personal floor by an AI named Jarvis. It’s slightly unnerving, but also more than a little bit amazing. This - this is the future they dreamed about in the forties right here. Buck would have loved it. The pent house is empty when the elevator drops him off. 

“He isn’t here, is he?” 

“Sir is currently busy,” Jarvis answers, “I have informed him of your arrival. He will be with you shortly.” 

Steve has a sneaking suspicion that his definition of shorty and Stark’s are very different. At least for this anyways. Instead he decides to get comfortable and lays down on the couch. Oh this is nice. Better than anything at SHIELD. It’s almost too soft from what he is used to, but he isn’t moving. Maybe Stark will let him have this to sleep on if he doesn’t want to give Steve a bed. 

He doesn’t mean to fall asleep, but he is still startled when a voice wakes him up. 

“Captain.” 

Steve jerks up to see Lt Colonel Rhodes standing a respectable distance away, staring at him. Slowly he takes a deep breath to calm himself down and sits up. No danger. There is no danger here. Not that kind at least. He nods. “Are you here as backup or the welcoming committee?” There’s still no sign of Stark. He isn’t surprised. 

Rhodes’ mouth twitches. “A bit of both. Apparently I needed to see what the big, bad alpha was doing and protect Tones’ virtue if necessary.” He says this lightly, jokingly, but there is no doubt that he means it. He is here to protect Stark in whatever way he needs to. 

“There are some things Stark and I need to discuss before anything happens.” 

“Such as?” Rhodes crosses his arms and waits. 

“That is between the two of us.” This is a conversation that Stark needs to hear first if nothing else. 

That doesn’t seem to impress Rhodes much. “Look Captain I’ve known Tony since he was fourteen years old. We have a decade together and I’ve been chasing off creeps and assholes for just as long. What are your intentions towards him?” 

Blunt and to the point. Steve can respect that. What he would really like to say is still something Stark needs to hear first, but that doesn’t mean he can’t offer some reassurance though. “Not what everyone is assuming. I have no intentions of trying to control him or tame him or any of the other crap I’ve been getting since I’ve found out. Does anyone realize that I didn’t ask for this either?” He doesn’t mean for the last part to slip out, but it does. And once it does he can’t stop. “I’m not trying to play the victim here. Lord knows Stark has had to deal with Howard all of his life, but this is something I never would have asked for myself. 

“Howard may have thought he was doing something good, but what am I supposed to do with all of this? Stark Industries. What do I know about running a company? And all of the properties and money and everything else. Am I supposed to be happy that he took all of this away from his son? That he favoured me over his own child? That apparently he was so obsessed with me that he screwed Stark over? 

“Thank god we’re almost the same age right now. Thank god he isn’t already bonded or attached. Thank god Howard didn’t force me to do  _ that _ too. It’s already going to be hard enough as is. How long before I get  _ any _ kind of trust because Howard was a  _ bloody arse _ ?” And there would be Peggy’s influence on his vocabulary coming out. 

Rhodey nods in approval. “Good. He’s down in his workshop, but Jarvis can let you in.” He goes to leave. “And for the record,” he adds, “a  _ long _ time.” On that cheerful note he leaves. 

Steve slumps down in the cushion. Great. There is a faint tremor running through him that he needs to get a hold of. Funny, he hadn’t realized how much he had been holding that back until he let it go. 

“Captain Rogers,” Jarvis interrupts, “are you alright? My sensors indicate that your heart rate has increased to outside the normal range.” 

Steve huffs a laugh, finding something vaguely funny about that. “Yeah,” he reassures, “yeah I’m fine. Just give me a second.” He doesn’t even know why he is reacting the way he is. It’s stupid is what it is. Needless. 

“If you are sure.” Jarvis sounds doubtful, and isn’t that interesting, “Sir will see you whenever you are ready.” 

Which means that either Jarvis is going to deliver him there without Stark’s knowledge or he was listening is. Steve knows which one he finds more likely. “Right,” he takes a deep breath, “right.” He stands, feeling steadier than a moment ago. Best not to keep him waiting then. 

The workshop about takes his breath away when he enters. It is filled to the brim with tables and wires and things that obviously have a purpose, but he has no idea what. That’s not the amazing part though. That’s reserved for Stark, standing at a table surrounded by a series of blue holograms, manipulating them this way and that. The light reflects off of him, making him glow almost. Amazing. Like something straight out of those comics he and Bucky read as kids. 

Steve would say something about it, but he’s not sure if that would be welcome. Stark is already stiff enough, muscles tense and movement too forced. He knows that Steve is here even if he hasn’t said anything yet. Anything Steve says is likely going to be taken the wrong way right now. 

He walks over, curious. The shape of the blueprints is almost clear, almost enough to tell Steve what it is, but not quite enough. Stark continues to move and work the holograms with natural ease. Steve’s hand itches for a pencil. 

“Don’t be getting any ideas,” Star sneers at him, “I doubt an old timer like yourself could do any good with it anyways.” 

That - well. Logically Steve knows that Stark is angry. That he has ever right to be angry right now. But that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt to hear. It is too close to some of the jokes made at SHIELD. About relics. About grandpas trying to learn how to use a smartphone. 

Steve isn’t dump and he’s only twenty six thank you very much. There are times when he feels ancient now, yes, but he is still in his twenties. If he isn’t picking something up quickly enough it is either because it isn’t being explained well enough or, possibly,  _ he’s overwhelmed from needing to relearn his entire world after he lost his old one _ . Maybe. No Steve isn’t bitter at all about this. 

He clenches his jaw, but doesn’t say anything. Whatever it would be, it wouldn’t be good. He’s love to prove Stark wrong right now too, but he doesn’t try. It’s harder than he thought it would be not to. It brings back memories, none of them good. 

“What’s the matter?” Stark continues obviously spotting a weakness, “Don’t like the idea? How are you going to run SI if you can’t even figure out a simple cell phone? Or are you planning on making me do all the work while you take all of the credit? Well I have news for you Rogers, you aren’t getting anything without a fight.” 

Stark finally looks up at him, eyes blazing. “You may think you own me, but you don’t. I could care less what  _ Howard’s _ ,” he spits the name, “will says. I am no one’s property. You think you’re the first to try? Hardly. Others did - and they all failed just like you will. I don’t care who you are, what you do,  _ you will fail _ .” 

He’s shaking now. Steve can see the fear hidden under the anger and fire. Stark may be talking big now, but he is terrified of what Steve will do to him. Steve wants to pull him into a hug, comfort him, but doesn’t move. That’s one drawback to this new body - he tends to look like a threat whether he wants to or not. He tries to draw into himself, make himself smaller. 

“What?” Stark spits, “Can’t handle a few hard truths? Can’t handle being yelled at by a little, weak omega? Wouldn’t you rather hit me instead? Show me my place? Or maybe you’d rather shove me on my knees and force your big alpha cock down my throat. Knot me so that I’m forced to take it and choke on it and -” 

“Stop,” Steve begs, unable to listen to this anymore, “Jesus, Mary and Joseph I know you want a say, but can you please just -” 

“Oh boo hoo, the big bad alpha is afraid of -” 

“I’m an omega!” Steve shouts. 

That is enough to shut Stark right up. 

“I’m an omega,” Steve continues into the sudden silence, “and Howard Stark was a goddamn asshole and now I  _ really _ wish I could have punched him when I had the chance.” 

Stark  _ stares _ . “An omega?” he repeats. 

Steve nods. 

“An  _ omega _ . Did Howard know?” 

“No,” Steve shakes his head, “It was the biggest secret of the project - need to know only. Colonel Phillips and Erskine knew. Peggy and the Howlies found out, but that was it. Everyone else saw me and assumed. Now there are likely some people at SHIELD who found out when I was defrosted, but I don’t know how many.” 

“An omega.” There is laughter to Stark’s voice. It seems to be getting stronger every time he repeats it. “An -” He loses it. Stark throws his head back and begins howling with laughter. He laughs so hard he begins to cry, tears dripping down his face. He has to grab the table for support. 

Steve just lets him. He falls into parade rest and waits him out. All things considering this is the least he owes him. It’s not as if he can’t see the irony in it himself. The great Captain America, the greatest alpha and hero of WWII, an omega. The Howlies use to tease him mercilessly about it. It was the running joke right up until the day he died. Even Peggy made a crack at it, trying to give him one last comfort before the end. 

There’s also a bit of hysterical edge to it as well. A release of tension and fear. Already Stark is holding himself less rigid, less defensively. Omegas can be dangerous, sure, but they don’t have the violent, domineering stereotypes attached to them. 

“An omega,” Stark finally manages again, eyes wet with tears, “The old man never shut up about you. Always told me that I should be more like you, that you were the greatest, strongest man - alpha - he’s ever known. That I was a disappointment with the way I turned out. But all this time you were really an omega.” There’s an edge of bitterness to his smile. 

Yeah that’s not making Steve feel any better. “We didn’t even know each other that well. Hell I thought he was aiming for Peggy himself for a bit. He was such a sexist ass even then so I avoided him when I could.” 

The bitterness grows. “Hate to tell you this Rogers, but you were basically his religion. He had a shrine set up and everything.”

“A shrine,” Steve repeats faintly. What in the world? 

Stark shrugs. “Well technically it's the collection room for all the cards and comics and posters and shit, but I always thought of it as one. He certainly worshiped you enough. But you didn’t even  _ like _ him?” There is no small amount of glee in that question. 

“Not really,” Steve confirms, “I wanted to punch him than and now I really regret not doing it.” 

Stark leans forward. “Really?” He looks like Christmas has come early this year. 

“Top five regrets.” He’s not even exaggerating that. Among the hurt and the loss of everything he ever knew is definitely the regret that he never punched Howard in the face.

Stark is positively delighted. “Oh Captain my Captain, we just might be able to make this work after all.” 

“I hope so.” That would give him one thing in this century at least. And if that seems kind of weak, it is still one more thing than he had before. 

“You said Peggy knew then? And your team? Wait, here,” he wheels out a chair from behind the table and comes out himself. 

Steve sits, noting with some amusement that it puts him lower than Stark, who leans against the table. “A little hard to hide something like that, especially when your heat hits in the middle of a mission.” 

Stark frowns. “They didn’t take that into account? Or give you anything? That stinks of terrible planning.” 

“Peggy was the one who always made sure that I had birth control. Other than that,” he shrugs, “We were in the field ninety fiver percent of the time. You know stress can throw your heat date off. Didn’t help that most days ran together too. Captain America was too important to have too much leave time. I was needed in too many places to stop for too long. Besides I doubt anything they would had given me would have worked. I already had to take double the birth control for it to be effective.” 

Stark grimaces. “Sounds like fun.” 

“You have no idea,” Steve snorts, “How are your heats? Are they too bad or can you get by with a toy?” Hopefully the latter because it’s not as if Steve can knot him to help him out. 

“I can use my toys,” he sounds terribly proud of himself, “I’ve had them developed for years, but Obie - Stane,” he corrects, “would never hear of it. Well now SI is number one in that too. There is an entire line of cheap, affordable and effective toys that are guaranteed to satisfy you as well as any alpha.” 

“Good, that’s good.” One less thing to worry about then. 

Stark eyes him. “How are  _ your _ heats?” 

Steve grimaces at the thought. “A nightmare. I think the serum makes them worse instead of better. I can’t - exactly - function without a knot in me. At all.” He tries not to be embarrassed by this, but the truth is that Steve turns into a needy, useless mess as soon as it hits. 

“So when you mentioned birth control,” Stark says suspiciously. 

“They were needed yes. The Howlies always helped me out every time. Had to. I went from hardly having a heat at all to having extremely strong, extremely painful heats like near clockwork.” 

“Any idea when your next one will be?” Stark frowns even deeper in thought. 

“No.” He doesn’t know how being frozen would have affected it, let alone the sheer amount of stress he had been under those last few days. 

“I’ll build you something that is sure to hold up to super strength then. And see if I can’t synthesize something myself after I see what we are working with.” 

Steve is more thankful than words can say. He has been dreading his next heat. “Thank you.” 

Stark waves him off. “The least I can do for my soon to be husband.” He gives him a tentative smile. 

Steve returns it easily. He isn’t fool enough to think that this will be the end of it. There are more things to hash out and more issues to work through. But here and now, this is a good start. 

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Alright guys, you've asked and I will deliver. I will indeed be continuing this story. Quick question for you then: would you like a chaptered story or a series? Cause, you know, planning, it's a thing (that I need to do if I'm going to have an actual story). And sex. Sex is going to be a thing either way, probably, so the rating will go up if so.~~  
>  Edit: okay guys, this is months later and it isn't going to happen too quickly (I want to write everything out first before I start posting) but I will be continuing this. As a story. Because I have an actual endgame now and not random mental flailing. Yea.


End file.
